endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Arma
Arma is the title given to magical weapons, artefacts or armour. Named for the Latin ''Arma, ''Arma are divided into two categories; Arma Major and Arma Minor. The main difference between Arma Major and Arma Minor; is that Arma Major create and use their own magic, while Arma Minor do not and rely solely on the magical energy of the user. This does mean that Arma Major can be used and utilized by non-mages. Arma Major All the strongest Arma are Arma Major, but this does not mean that all Arma Major are stronger than all Arma Minor however, the actual strength and utility of each Arma are reliant on the materials and quality of magecraft used to form it. The Arma Major themselves also fall into two separate, yet not mutually exclusive; * To contain the remains or materials from a magical creature. * To have it's own culture of mystery, either from age, legends or unknown magical origins. Arma Minor Arma Minor need to be created, more often than not they are created used the aid of an Arma Major. Some Arma Minor are created for single or temporary use. Arma Minor essentially covers any an all objects used in conjunction with magecraft. Although to technically count as an Arma, it must be a single item or grouping of items for a specific spell or magecraft outcome. This definition is used to help separate them from catalysts and crafting ingredients. Arma Ultima Arma Ultima are artefacts, weapons or armour that possess so much inherent magical energy that they are able to bestow the ability of manipulating mana onto non-mages. Arma X Certain Arma from specific cultural origins and magecraft are usually bracketed under a specific Arma class. For example all of the objects that played a part in the Crucifixion of Christ are collectively known as the Arma Christi. Known Classes of Arma Arma Christi The Grail of Birthing Divinity: (Arma Ultima) The Lance of Slaying Divinity: The Lance of Longinus, used to kill Christ on the crucifix, capable of killing anything, using it's own energy against them. The Nails of Binding Divinity: The 3 long Nails, used to hammer and affix Christ to the crucifix, capable of binding even the most divine of foes, using their energy against them. The Lash of Striking Divinity: The Lash used to beat Christ before the crucifixion, capable of inciting extreme pain to divine/godly creatures simply from being in the same area, more so when used to strike. The 30 Silver of Betrayal: The 30 pieces of Silver Judas was paid to betray Christ. Each coin holds a certain amount of holy power and innocence. The more is used the more holy energy is expended but also the goodness and righteousness within the users heart and soul. The Dice of Gambling Fate: A collection of Six dice, used to gamble on the fate of Christ. They hold power over miracles and probability. The Glove of Divine Hatred: The preserved skin off the hand of the guard that struck Christ on the crucifix. This glove increases the wearers hatred, but also their physical strength when in the presence of divine or monstrous foes. Arma Kemet Arma Roma Arma Hellas